


one for the money

by nightwindcreations



Series: fallout fun [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Companionable Snark, Friendship, M/M, long haul perk, pack rat perk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwindcreations/pseuds/nightwindcreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a humorous in game narrative, from the run through I am currently on</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the money

Arcade sighed behind me “Miranda, what are you doing?” he asked me “I mean really, why, just why”

“Three words my friend” I replied calmly “You. Like. Food”

He nodded thoughtfully as if almost conceding the point “but really, what the hell?” 

“Do you see what this is?” I asked him exasperation getting the better of me “This is a cap, it doesn’t know it yet, but it is. Which means that, at this moment in time you have more in common with this tin can, than you do with me.” I say waving the aforementioned trinket in front of his face, “6 of these equals dinner, without the risk of selling off something we may actually need”

“No” he replies “just the risk of tetanus, but only a small risk”

“look” I sigh starting over again “I have to feed; you, a dog, a ghoul (who admittedly doesn’t eat much), Nightkin (who eats as much as the entire NCR)” as I tick off the numbers on the hand not holding the can “Cass and Boone, who both need enough to offset the alcohol poisoning they are constantly chasing, Veronica (who God only knows where she puts it, because that girl can almost out eat Lily), and hopefully myself as well. All of this while I am trying to save lives, win a war, and figure out what I am going to do to the bastard that shot me, when I get my hands on him. And if this stupid little tin can is going to get me even one step closer to any of those objectives, I am picking up the can to sell it to the next trader I see!” my voice raising as I speak.

Arcade is holding his face in his hand, “so I just need to update our boosters and carry my share of the crap you find on these little adventures” he sighs as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, “you know you are a cute little Rad locust, especially when you are angry” 

I laugh and punch him in the arm lightly “come on, we can hit Forlorn Hope. If we time it right you may get the chance to flirt with Dr Richards a bit, or more if he can get some time off. I'm sure I can spare your company for a day or two to brush up on some ‘medical training’ with a certain handsome army doctor”


End file.
